Image capturing devices are known which, when a user takes a photo of a particular scene, also additionally capture and store supplementary photos or even video footage. Such previous devices are not always optimal and can either require specific user intervention to operate and/or lead to the storage of numerous photos or footage of video that do not relate to or match the scene the user intended to capture. The storage of such irrelevant photos/portions of video increases memory storage requirements for the device. Also the capture and storage of such irrelevant photos/portions of video can overwhelm a user when subsequently viewing, sorting, managing and deleting the superfluous photos/videos. Such issues have previously been sought to be addressed by either setting a predetermined limit on the number of additional photos taken or setting a predetermined time limit of the duration of video recorded. Other previous devices required an explicit user decisions/direct user intervention to capture additional photos, e.g. only taking additional photos whilst the user maintains actuation of a shutter button.
The listing or discussion of any prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more examples of the present disclosure may or may not help to address one or more of the background issues.